jacquelinewilsonbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight
Introduction Midnight ''centers around Violet, who is, according to Jacqueline, "One of her favorites out of her imaginary girls". The ~192 page novel was first released in 2003 by Doubleday. Though not one of WIlson's popular books, it did receive good feedback by critics. Plot "Violet is a dreamy girl and is always away in her own world, filled with fairies designed by her most favorite author - Casper Dream. She lives with her mother, father and her brother Will. Last Christmas, Violet found out that Will was adopted when Will was rude to their gran and gran said something about bad blood. Violet is extremely depressed to see how her mother does everything her father tells her to do and not care that that her husband has no respect for her what so ever because it reminds of herself and how she always does what Will tells her to do. After Will forces her to play a game of 'Blind Man Buff'(she hates this game) but still plays because his brother (when he found out he was adopted) spent all his time in his room and rarely even talked, let alone play with Violet so she did play and got attacked by bats. Violet then made a resolution that she would never let Will order her about. Moving on in the story, a new girl, Jasmine, came to Violet's school and she chosed her as a friend. Violet was thrilled and spent a lot of time with Jasmine. Violet even though adored Will, once refused to spend a day with him and instead, went to Jasmine's house. One day, Violet's father said that they were to go to their Gran's house to wish her a happy birthday but Will refused because of how she had charmlessly told him about his being adopted.Violet's dad gets quite mad and when Violet says no as well,he is ready to hit them but doesn't. Violet's mother as usual gives in and makes a fuss when she finds out that they both are not going.In the end, they leave without them.Will and Violet start playing 'Truth and Dare' and Will asks Violet that if she could have a love affair with any one,who would it be so Violet said Casper Dream. Violet asks the same question to Will but before he can answer, Jasmine calls and asks for help with her home work. Will,much to Violet's surprise, as he hates for her to have friends over,invites Jasmine himself. They work for a while and then play Truth and Dare where Will asks violet who she likes better, him or Jasmine. When Violet fails to come up with a reply, Will dares her to spend 10 minutes in the attic. Violet reluctantly agrees. In the attic. Violet finds out that she used to have another brother named Will but he died so her parents try to replace him with this Will. When Violet comes down after her 10 minutes, she finds Will and Jasmine kissing.They make a little fun of her and the fairies she has hanging from her sealing in her room. Violet feels Betrayed because she thinks Will is trying to hurt her and Jasmine was only friends with her so she could be with Will. After smashing up her fairies (and scratching Will with her Crow Fairy in the process,) Violet runs away with some money, away to see Casper Dream's old house. There she finds Casper Dream himself and they become good friends.she returns home and learns that Jasmine was a true friend to her.She forgives both Jasmine and Will. In the end, she confronts her parent's about the first Will. They have a little talk and soon things begin to be better after all for Violet." [[wikipedia:Midnight_(Jaqueline_Wilson)|''Wikipedia: Midnight by Jaqueline Wilson.]] References Category:Novels